


Vice Versa

by rfaction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfaction/pseuds/rfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to watch Sam get off. Sam likes it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vice

His jeans were around his ankles, legs spread wide on the edge of the motel bed. Sam panted and bucked as he stroked his hard length.

“Mm, mm…yeah. Ah…aaaah!” he moaned.

Little did he know, his big brother Dean was peeking through the crack of the door separating the beds from the rest of the motel room. He was crouched down, rock hard and fondling himself through his pants. The tip of his cock was leaking with pre-cum, seeping through the seam of his ripped jeans. This wasn’t the first time Dean had watched Sam get off.

He had to be quiet, but it was so difficult when he saw his baby brother like this. All the dirty things he wanted to do to Sam flashed through his mind as they were both getting closer to climaxing. He imagined bending his baby boy over that bed and slamming into him over and over as Sam calls out his name. _Oh, Dean, yeah, harder! Mmmm!_

Sam’s body became rigid as he inched closer to coming. He moaned louder and thrust faster into his fist. Dean was close too. _Mm, Sammy, wanna fuck you so bad._ Dean thought.

It was all over in seconds, Sam was at his limit and he nearly screamed as he came, come leaking out and shooting all over his chest. Dean followed right after, the come leaving a thick, warm wetness in his pants. They both lay there exhausted and trying to gather their breath.

 

 

 


	2. Versa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a woman over while Sam secretly watches.

The walls of the motel room were thin; Sam could easily hear the creak of the bed and the moans of a gorgeous woman Dean was screwing. Sam was disgusted at the horrible quality of this place, but that didn’t stop Dean from bringing home the woman. How could he not be embarrassed at this filth?

But there was one upside to this place. Sam crouched down towards an eye-sized hole in the bathroom wall. It led straight to the bedroom, where he had a perfect view of everything Dean was doing. He unbuckled his pants and began fondling himself at the sight of the Dean thrusting into the woman.

He wished it was him that Dean was fucking. Oh, Dean, need you so bad. Fuck me, Dean! Ah! Sam made a fist around his hard length and began thrusting into it, holding his other hand to his mouth to keep him from making any noise.

He slipped one finger inside himself, trying to imagine that it was Dean doing so. Sam was getting close, thrusting into his hand unevenly and adding another finger to his hole. He heard the moans of the pair getting louder and louder as his breath hitched at the thought of Dean pounding into him.

Sam moaned into his hand as he came in spurts; the thick liquid coating the bathroom wall. He slouched down against the counter while he tried to gather his breath. Dean and the woman finished soon after and he hoped their moans had covered up his own.


End file.
